Captain Swan One-Shots
by CassandraCousland
Summary: A series of Captain Swan One-shots! ((I decided to do this instead of uploading each of them individually!)) Enjoy! Mostly CS Fluff with some CS Angst mixed in. No CS Smut here- that will be kept somewhere else! ;)
1. Rise with the Water

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** After the celebration at Granny's, Emma and Killian stay at the diner alone together. She eventually falls asleep and he has to carry her up to bed.

**Rated:** TFSYHER for The Fluffiest Shit You Have Ever Read

* * *

The night seemed to pass by so quickly.

One minute everyone was cheering and laughing, and the next everyone was leaving, going to get some shut eye before the next evil threat blew its way into town.

But for some reason, Emma wasn't ready to sleep yet. Instead she was sitting at one of the booths, her head resting on her hands. Killian was sitting across from her, quietly drinking from his pint.

"Closin' up, you two," came Granny's voice from behind the counter.

Emma twisted around. "Do you mind if we stay for a little while? I can lock up for you."

Granny paused and looked at her for a good long minute before sighing. "Yes, I suppose you can. It's not like you haven't done it before. The spare keys are under the loose board of the steps out front," she said, shutting off the kitchen lights and heading through the back into her inn.

Once they were alone, Emma looked at Killian. She couldn't keep from grinning.

He felt her gaze on him and turned to face her, arching an eyebrow and smiling back. "What's the look for?" he wondered, drawing his pint to his lips.

"Nothing…" she replied softly, swirling her half-full mug of coco, the corners of her lips still tugged upwards. "I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

"Hmm?" Killian hummed as he set down his glass and wiped the foam from his stubble.

"Where do we go from here?" she finished somewhat shyly. She'd wanted to avoid the question, feeling as if it would only complicate things. But she couldn't help herself. She needed some sort of plan, some sort of insurance of the future.

"I don't know," he admitted. Then he smiled coyly. "We could just keep kissing for awhile."

She let out a giggle, something that almost shocked him. He still wasn't used to her being so happy, so bubbly. He loved it, despite how rare it once was. "Come here," she suggested with a simper. He tilted his head to the side as if wondering whether she was sure she- "Yes," she said, answering his unspoken question.

"As you wish." He smiled knowingly and stood up, sliding into her side of the booth and wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "What do you think we should do about the future?" he decided to ask.

She let out a thin sigh and let her head fall onto his shoulder. They were both aware of each other's movements, taking in their presences and feeling the rhythm of their breaths. "I don't know. I wish I didn't have to think about it," she voiced, feeling her eyelids droop.

Killian looked into her eyes seriously, his own piercing blue ones threatening to drown her with their depth. "Who says we have to?" he inquired, his voice low.

"You mean you think we can just go along with it?"

"Aye," he replied, gently setting his head on top of hers. She felt her heart skip at the action. "'Whenever the water rises, the boat will rise too,'" he quoted, rubbing her arm gently with his hand. "We'll rise with the water, work with what we've been given."

Emma yawned, unaware of how sleepy she actually was.

Killian pursed his lips. "Would you like to go home- get some rest?" he asked.

She shook her head slightly, not wanting to move it from where it sat on him. "I just want to sit here," she whispered, too tired to speak up.

And so they sat for awhile, quietly, rising with the water. It was comfortable. It felt right.

After what didn't feel like very long to him but could have been hours (as the sun seemed to be rising), he turned to Emma. "We should probably get you to bed, love. It's late- or early, I imagine at this point." When she didn't reply, he lifted his head and pushed her slightly away from him so he could get a good look at her. "Swan?" he called softly.

She let out a breathless snore, her eyes dancing under her lids. She was dreaming.

He carefully inched his way out of the booth and slid his hand under her leg, holding her back and lifting her up and out of her seat. It was too late to bring her back to Snow and David's (who probably wouldn't be grateful if they woke up the baby), excluding the fact that Emma had the only key nearby and she was fast asleep. So he carried her up to his room at Granny's, setting her on the bed.

He settled himself in the chair by the far corner of the room and was about to let himself drift off into sleep when he heard Emma's voice.

"Come here," she muttered. She was still lying down with her eyes closed, but she knew he was raising his eyebrow at her. "Yes," she said again, answering his unspoken question once more.

"As you wish," he murmured, slowly getting up from his chair and settling next to her. He wrapped his arms around her sides and buried his face in her soft waves of golden hair.

They both drifted to sleep with smiles gracing their lips.


	2. Always

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Emma awakens one morning (after only being with Killian for a short while) and is upset when she discovers he's gone.

**Rated:** F for feELZ and FLUUFFFFF

* * *

Emma's cheek was smashed against her pillow, her arms tucked under it and fingers gently massaging the corners of its case. She was barely awake, sleep still tugging at her eyelids as her fingers found a loose thread and began twisting it around.

She let out a long sigh, contented. Sleeping beside her was the second love of her life. After everything they'd been through, she finally had someone to call her own. Someone who was there for her. She was happy, her face always glowing and smile always equipped.

"Hey... are you awake?" she mumbled into the cushion. There was no reply. She turned her head away from the pillow so she could speak a bit louder and clearer. Her eyes were still closed, barred shut by the crust that had settled there overnight. "If you're awake... can we make some breakfast?" She turned back into the pillow and sighed again. "I'm hungry," she muttered.

When there was again no reply, she lifted her arm above her head to stretch, and lowered it slowly, hoping to touch his chest- to feel him there with her.

Panic set in when her hand touched the disturbed sheets instead of his cool skin. She turned her body and glanced over, her eyes scanning the mattress. She felt some horrible feeling twist in her gut, and she clenched her fists, sitting up. Suddenly she remembered their fight the other night. How they'd gone to bed angry at each other.

At first in denial, she looked at the wardrobe where he'd set his coat and boots. They weren't there anymore.

_He's gone. He left,_ she thought over and over. She stared at the place where he had slept just a few hours before. That stupid fight...over something so silly, too. Why did she have to harass him about it the way she did? She was so angry! Not at him. She wasn't mad at him, but the way she took out all her frustration- that look on his face... and- and he left her... just like she knew he would one day. Just like everyone did. How could she have expected him to stay?

She felt a lump rise in her throat and let her head fall in her hands, her blonde locks spilling over her shoulders and brushing her arms. She should have tried harder, been better.

No...

She shouldn't have expected a happy ending- hoped-

It could never happen.

And the tears came. They poured out and coated her cheeks in salt and oil. She tried to stop but instead she let out a loud sob. _Goddammit, Emma,_ she scolded. _You should have known better. How can you act like this is surprising? It's just like every other person..._

She sat there for awhile, her legs swaddled by the comforter and arms hugging her knees. All she could think about was how glad she was that Henry was staying at Regina's for the time being. If he had walked in and seen her like this...

She heard footsteps outside her room. When the door opened and Killian was standing there, she didn't know what to do. He was holding a small brown bag and a cup.

"Bagels? Hot chocolate? I went to Granny's and-" he stopped, seeing her puffy eyes. Worry spread across his face and he set down the bag, moving over to the bed to sit next to her. "Emma?"

Her lips were parted but no sound came out. How could she explain to him that she thought he'd left her?

"I-I- I thought-"

And somehow he understood. He took her hand and placed the cup in her palm, closing each individual finger around it. "I'm still here, love," he said quietly with a soft smile. It almost killed her.

"About our fight- I'm so sorry I-"

Killian shook his head and silenced her with a look of deep and utter affection. "I was never upset about it. And I would never leave you," he assured her, rubbing his thumb gently across her knuckles.

"You- you always surprise me," she admitted, letting out a strange laugh.

He smiled and wiped the last tears from her eyes. "I suppose that's my job, love. To prove to you that there are still things you haven't seen in this world." He leaned in closer. "I won't leave unless you want me to. I'll remain by your side always, Swan."

"Always?" She met his gaze, searching his eyes for an answer. She found it even before he spoke.

He let his hand brush her wrist. "Always," he whispered.


	3. Heartless

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** An AU in which Emma died and a grief-stricken Killian recounts the events surrounding her death.

**Rated:** H for hOLD** ONTO YO****_UR FE_****_ELS_**

* * *

Every time he closes his eyes he sees her. He sees the fear on her face as she claws for her life, realizing all the people who are waiting for her to return home safely. He sees his arm outstretched, holding onto her, desperately trying to stop the inevitable. He sees their grip on each other loosen. He sees her hand slip and part from his grasp. He sees himself reaching out, trying to catch her. He sees himself failing.

And he can't help but think, _Why her? Why her and not me?_

Every time he closes his eyes, he watches helplessly as she dies in front of him, over and over again. And he can do nothing but stare at her body, lifeless and limp on the ground.

_You could have stopped it. You could have saved her,_ he thinks every time this happens (which is all too often). _You could have done anything…_

He thinks about her all the time. He remembers how she would roll her eyes and stifle a laugh whenever he would throw an innuendo her way. He remembers how patient she was in helping him learn the ways of her world, and the amusement dancing about her features as she watched him struggle with things like the microwave. He remembers the way she'd beam as he coated her slender neck with warm and hungry kisses, giggling and returning the favor.

He remembers everything about her, despite wanting so much to forget.

David and Snow were holding a wake with the rest of the town.

He couldn't go. He couldn't bear it.

Instead he hides away, drowning himself in the rum he once shared with her.

Alone at the docks he sits, hoping that it's all just a bad dream but knowing as the rain hits his face with cold clarity that it's all very real.

Each passing day is like another wound in him. He recalls the pain he felt when Liam passed… when Milah passed.

Only this time it's different.

This time he has no one else to blame but himself. He can't blame a treacherous king or a bloody crocodile. He can only curse his lack of strength- his inability to help her when she needed him the most.

He sits on the pier, twirling the rum bottle with intricate finger movements. At first Henry would visit him and try to pull him out of his grief, but Regina found out and forbade him from speaking to the pirate anymore, worried he'd revert back to his dark ways.

But that just wasn't possible.

He'd lost the ability to do anything but drink and, sometimes, eat. He did the bare minimum to stay alive, and he wasn't even sure why he did that anymore.

What was the point without her?

He'd been living in the darkness- in a cave his entire life, and only with her had he been able to emerge, to see the light. And now he was expected to slink back into the darkness, to recoil. His life might have been empty before, but it was divergent. He hadn't known there was any other way. And when she came along…

He takes another swig of rum, but only a few drops grace his tongue. He licks his lips remorsefully and stares at his bottle with both disdain and desperation. Then, in a fit of anger, he raises his arm above his head and whips the bottle into the ocean, watching as it sinks beneath the waves.

Then he glares at his hook, resting on the wooden pier. He raises his left hand- well, not hand- until he's eye level with his sharp companion, an everlasting reminder of the pain he had suffered and endured. He twists it off and holds it with his good hand, staring.

Then he slams down his arm with sudden force, embedding it into planks of the dock. He stands, shaking wet raindrops from his hair, and begins walking away, the lonely hook soon far behind him.

He's not sure where he's going, but anywhere is better than the place where he lost Emma. Anywhere is better than the town where he lost his heart.


	4. Together Again

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Killian took a sleeping curse so Emma wouldn't have to, despite knowing she may not ever be able to wake him.

**Rated:** F for Fluff that will melt your eyeballs.

* * *

Ever since the day she'd kissed him for the second time, things between them were never the same. She couldn't go on acting like there wasn't anything there- she couldn't keep her walls up.

He had been dead- no… asleep. All the crazy magic stuff was still hard to keep straight. He had been asleep. Asleep. Asleep forever. Just like Henry was. And, deep down, she knew what needed to be done. True love's kiss. But she panicked.

She went through a frantic list of things that could be done. Slap his face a few times, pour some cold water on him, get a loud horn and set it off right by his ear. There had to be something- anything. Anything that wouldn't mean…well, confronting her feelings.

She knew she felt_ something_ for him, but… what if it wasn't enough? What if it wasn't _true_ love?

Deep down, though, she knew it was.

_You just… know!_ she heard her mother say in the deep recesses of her mind.

And when she had seen him, lying there in the hospital bed, still as a statue, she realized she couldn't hold it back anymore. She couldn't hide it.

The room was empty. Except for the two of them. It was late. _Really late_. Like, 2am late. She couldn't sleep so she walked over to the hospital, snuck past the sleeping night-shift receptionist, and sat in the big cozy chair in the far corner of the room, just watching. His chest barely moved.

There he was, her favorite pirate, only _mostly_-dead. And she knew what she had to do.

Slowly, she stood, unfolding her legs and sliding off the chair. She almost dreaded what was about to happen- but only because she knew that she'd end up being happy. And how could she be happy? How could the Savior get a happy ending? It wasn't written in Rumple's curse. It wasn't meant to be. Anytime she was even remotely close to her happy ending, it got sabotaged. By some Evil Queen, or Flying Monkeys, or or-

"I can't do this," she muttered, taking a step back from the hospital bed.

But she had to. If not for herself… for him.

Because she loved him.

No matter how much she denied it- she loved him.

His charming smile, his damn good looks, his causal flirting- how could she not?

And so, as she bent over the bed to wake him up the only way she knew how, she remembered his words right before he took the curse in her stead.

_"Sorry it had to come to this, love. You may not believe in me, but I believe in you."_

Her face was inches from his, their lips barely brushing. She gently lowered herself until she was giving him a full kiss. For almost a minute she stayed like that, kissing him. And then, when she felt like that was it- nothing had happened, she backed away. And stared. Stared at his still body.

When he still didn't move, she thought she could feel tears building up in her eyes. She turned around, grabbed her jacket off the coat hook, and opened the door to leave.

"Sorry, love, could you try it one more time? I'm not certain it worked."

Light blonde curls sprang into the air as she whirled her head around to face him. He was sitting up in his bed, smiling as if nothing had happened.

"You-" she started, her voice carrying a hint of frustration. Then she shook her head and blinked. She stood still for a minute before racing up to him, bending over, and wrapping him the largest embrace she'd ever given anybody.

"I'm contented to see you too, Swan," he grunted in surprise.

"You better be," she mumbled into his shoulder.

And now they were standing together, watching, with everyone else in Storybrooke, as Regina and Rumple argued about how to open the portal.

"Oh, give me this," Regina snapped, snatching the spell out of Rumple's hand.

He let out a sigh and half-rolled his eyes. "We won't get anywhere with your impatience standing in the way," he grumbled.

Emma hadn't really talked to Killian since that night, but as she stood there and thought over all that had happened, she couldn't just look back and pretend nothing had happened. She had to keep looking forward. And so she slid a bit closer to him and slowly placed her hand in his, gently interlacing their fingers.

He just smiled.


	5. The Little Things

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Emma gets a little jealous and discovers Killy has a stalker.

**Rated:** P for Punching those thirstay ass hoes. Nobody stalks Emma's hubby except Emma.

* * *

They were finally happy. Together. Nothing could go wrong. The two of them were on cloud nine- top of the world. It was almost like a dream.

Emma had never believed she could be loved so fully and so passionately by someone. Even with Henry she had sometimes felt as though the love was one-sided (despite deep down knowing it wasn't).

But Killian had shown her reality. And it wasn't cold or harsh or sad anymore. Not with him around.

But she wasn't exactly... open about their relationship. She'd wanted to keep it quiet. She couldn't help it. Despite opening her heart up to love, deep down there were still some fears. Fears of abandonment and neglect.

So when she came home one day to find Killian staring at a vase of flowers that were clearly not for her, she shouldn't have been surprised. But she was. And maybe even a little bit angry.

"Who are those from?" she asked as she jabbed her hand in her pocket in search of her keys, keeping her voice leveled. Her suspicion was branched off of all the stares he got when they were out in public. Most from women, even some from other men. He was attractive! She got it. Did the world really need to ogle him all the time, though?

Killian started poking around the stems. "I'm not sure. They might be for you. I can't seem to find the- oh! Here it is!" He pulled out a small card with a red ribbon tied on the edge in a neat bow. "Let's see...'Heard you're in town and now a hero... Come visit anytime you want to unlea- whoa... alright. That's... that's for me." Suddenly he sounded a bit panicked, pushing the card up his sleeve and racing towards the trashcan.

Emma followed him at a brisk pace, trying to peer over his shoulder and read the tiny cursive on the card. "Wait- what does it say?" she demanded, her light blonde curls seeming to frizz up as her frustration intensified. She'd found her keys and could feel them leaving an imprint on her hand from having a fist closed tight around them.

Killian couldn't -and wouldn't- lie to her. He stopped before throwing out the card and turned to face her. "It was just a woman I had a dalliance with in some tavern a long time ago."

Emma raised her finely plucked eyebrows at him and held out her hand. "Well? Are you going to let me read it?"

Killian winced. "I really would rather you not, it's a bit- hey!" he cried as she snatched the card from in between his fingers. She smiled smugly and ran to the other side of the room, keeping her back so him and holding out her hand so he couldn't reach the card with his outstretched arms.

"'Come visit anytime you want to unleash your trapped'- whAT?" She whirled around to face him. "What the hell is this?" she nearly cried, thrusting the card in his face. She pointed to the lower corner where there was a printed address. "And why the_ fuck_ is there an address to the..." she grimaced before continuing, "...stripper club?"

Killian smirked. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy there, Swan?" he asked with amusement, basking in the hilarity of her envy.

She blushed. "No I am most certainly not!" she answered shrilly. _Damn it, voice, don't fail me now,_ she silently prayed. She straightened her back and took a moment to regain her composure. "I just want to know who this... Nerissa... is, and why she's inviting you to let out your 'inner bad-boy' at this marked location!"

Killian rolled his eyes and smiled, taking the card back and throwing it away. "First of all, I've not the slightest clue what a 'stripper club' is, nor do I have any intention of going there. Nerissa was a wench at a tavern who I spent time with a very long time ago to take my mind off of..." his voice trailed off and Emma's right eyebrow arched. "...Milah," he finished. Then he walked over to her and held her by the waist, his fingers finding the belt loops in her jeans and pulling them tight. "There's no one but you right now, love."

She let out a small squeak in surprise as he pulled her closer and gazed up at him, lost in his blue, blue- wait a _damn_ second! She pulled away from him suddenly. "How the hell does she know you're staying here?"

He seemed confused. "To be quite honest, I've no idea..."

She walked over to the flowers and peered around the dirt. The last time she got flowers they ended up being bugged and delivering information to somebody. "Where did you find them? Were they delivered?"

He cleared his throat, his cheeks turning a bright crimson. "I heard a knock at the door and these were on the floor..."

She slumped on the table and felt irrational tears building up in her eyes and a strange feeling rise in her throat. "You haven't been... seeing anybody here, have you?"

Killian approached her, concerned. "Of course not, Swan," he muttered, holding her against his chest and combing his fingers gently through her hair.

Emma swallowed the feeling and blinked, remembering everything they'd been through. Of course he wasn't. He loved her. She smiled and let herself lean against him, pleased that her irrational fears were just that- irrational fears. "Good," she said with a delicate laugh. "Because if you were you'd have to face my light magic wrath," she joked, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek.

Killian beamed back at her. He slowly slid away from her reach and scratched the back of his ear. "I think I'm going to go take a shower, love, it's been a long day," he announced, heading upstairs.

Emma smirked. "Maybe I'll join you," she said coyly, dipping her head and letting her curls sweep over her shoulder.

Killian was surprised by her sudden interest but was never one to deny a fair maiden's desires. "As you wish," he responded with a chortle, rubbing his stubble with pleasure.

She watched him reach the final step of the flight and turn the corner before heaving herself off the table and walking over to the window that led out to the fire escape. A small head was barely visible bobbing below the window ledge. Emma opened the window in one fluid movement, shocking the petite girl who was crouched on the metal, scantily dressed and overly done up.

"How do you know where he lives?" Emma interrogated, knowing immediately who the woman was. Of course Killian Jones had a stalker. How could he not?

The girl, Nerissa, was still stunned, staring at Emma with curiosity. "I don't know what you mean," she said at last, shuffling her hand behind her back.

"Give me that!" Emma challenged, leaning out the window and snatching the object hidden behind Nerissa's back. She managed to grab ahold of it just long enough to see what it was. It was a fucking camera. "You have _got_ to be kidding me!" she exclaimed, letting go.

Nerissa fell back on her butt from the sudden release and looked up at Emma with frustration. "Who are you? And why are you with _my_ pirate?"

"I don't owe you any answers! You better stay the hell away from him or I'll pay you my own visit and ugly up that face of yours," Emma growled, grabbing Nerissa by the beads that were hanging around her neck.

Nerissa got bold, smacking Emma's hands from her beads as she sat up straight on her knees. "And who are you to tell me to stay away? It's not like he's _yours_! He's_ mine_!" she retorted with audacious hostility. "I've known him for longer than you! I'm in **love** with him!"

Emma rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for stalkers," she mumbled, rolling up her sleeve and smashing the girl in her nose. "Do not come near me or my family ever again."

Nerissa let out a shriek as she covered her now bleeding nose. "You just hit me!" she wailed.

"Yeah! Right to keep and bear arms! This is 'Murica! And I'll do it again if you don't get off my property and stop spying on him!" Emma shouted after her, raising an angry fist in the air. Nerissa cried her way down the fire-escape, running down the street as far from Emma Swan's wrath as she could.

"What's going on down there, Emma?" Killian called.

"Nothing! It's nothing!" she replied with a proud smirk. "Be there in a sec!"


	6. Hook and the Shores of Neverland

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Hook and Emma are sharing a relaxing evening together, and she asks to hear about some of his pirate adventures. Hook, all too eager, entertains her with an exaggerated tale.

**Rated:** UF for unLIMITED FLUFFFFFFF

* * *

Emma was still unsure about how she felt. The Enchanted Forest was a lovely place, but there wasn't any Netflix or heating or showers! She loved spending time with her family, but Snow and Charming were always so busy rebuilding their kingdom, and Henry was always off on adventures or spending time with Regina that Emma didn't get to see them that often.

Hook was the only person who was constantly around. He kept her company when she was lonely, made her cheer up when she was feeling sad, and entertained her when she felt bored. She almost felt guilty. He was so generous and eager to give, and she felt as though she had nothing to give him in return. But he kept assuring her that her love was gift enough.

One chilly evening, Emma was relaxing in her bed. She had politely declined living in the castle with her parents. It was too big and overwhelming. She wanted to spend as much time with them as possible after searching her whole life for them but they never seemed to be around, so she figured she'd just get her own place. It got lonely after awhile and seeing as how she and Hook had been together for a few months by that point, she didn't see the harm in letting him stick around.

He climbed into bed beside her and they both sat quietly for a minute. Finally he broke the silence. "What's the matter, love?" he asked her.

She faced him and shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

Hook raised an eyebrow in doubt, but shrugged. "I've just noticed that recently you've seemed a little..." he squinted his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought. "How do people in your world say it? 'Down in the dumps?'"

Emma couldn't help but smile. Even though she wasn't in the best of moods, nothing cheered her up like Hook being confused by the world she came from. She would never tell him that she thought it was adorable, though. "I'm fine. Just a little bit homesick I guess. You would think a place like this there'd be lots to do but... without t.v or my job I've got... nothing." She sighed and stared at her hands. Of course there were lots of things she could be doing. Like practicing archery or touring the lands or learning how to be a proper princess. But she just couldn't do that yet. The whole princess thing was new and weird and she wasn't ready. She probably didn't have to worry about it, though, seeing as how Snow and Charming were going to be alive and well for about as long as she was.

"Well, then, let's try to find a way to solve this dilemma of yours," Hook suggested happily. "What could I do to entertain you?" He raised both his eyebrows flirtatiously and leaned in for a kiss. "Perhaps it could involve a little-"

Emma giggled and pushed him away. "No, not tonight! Maybe another time."

Hook grunted sadly but did not pursue the idea any further. "Alright, then."

She pondered the thought for a second. It was then that she realized how little she knew about Hook's old life. He was, after all, the infamous Captain Hook! Wouldn't it be interesting to hear about his adventures from_ the man_ himself? "What if you told me a story?" she wondered aloud.

"Well I'm not the grandest of storytellers but there are a few adventures I could share with you," he admitted, re-positioning himself on the bed so he was sitting up. He leaned in closer to Emma and said in a dramatic voice, "Prepare yourself for a wonderful tale of the great Captain Killian Jones, as he and his loyal crew braved the harsh shores of Neverland for the very first time!"

Emma smirked. _This is going to be good,_ she thought to herself.

Hook began his tale by painting a picture of Neverland's landscape. It was an image Emma could easily recreate after the time she spent there.

"As my ship emerged from the frothing portal within the sea, we caught sight of the land before us. It was distant. A large expanse of water separated us from the island. My men all ran to the starboard side of the ship to catch a glance of the magical place of legend. At the time, they were unaware of the dangers, and only remembered bits and pieces of stories they'd heard over the years. I knew of a few of its nasty elements from my... previous journey there. Dreamshade being the most prominent one. It was painful seeing it again. But while I knew of dreamshade, I still did not recognize Pan as the demon I would soon learn him to be.

"I had always figured he was a boy who was trying to help but I had failed to heed his warnings. In fact, I believe at the time it was my plan to find the boy and inquire about The Dark One and how to kill him. He did, after all, seem like one who knew such things. After I commanded my men to get back into their positions, we sailed across the water and anchored our ship just off-shore of a cove. Not wanting to waste anytime, I organized a small landing party, leaving my first-mate, Black-Eye in charge of the Roger-"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Emma interrupted. "Who the hell is Black-Eye? Wasn't... what's his name... Smee your first-mate?"

Hook let out a loud guffaw as though the idea were ridiculous. "Smee? Nonono! I had only met him a day beforehand." He looked at his hook on the table nearby as though he were amused by some inside joke. "But he did become my first mate when Black-Eye tragically plummeted to his death in the Echo Caves, but that tale, my dear lady, is for another time.

"Anyways where was I... oh yes! I left my first mate in charge of the ship, leaving with a few of my other crew-members to search the shore of the island for any potential dangers. It was a risky mission, for little did we know, Pan was watching us. You see, letting my brother die was Pan's warning. His intention was to keep all away from Neverland except those he wanted there. For you must understand, as powerful as that demon is, he can still be killed or captured by... unconventional methods... But I won't delve into those now!

"We stood on the clear, sandy beach. It was quiet... too quiet. Suddenly! Pan appeared beside us! 'I thought you got the message,' he growled in a low tone before commanding his lost boys to attack us.

"I bravely fought him away, rescuing as many of my men as I could. I, at one point, took on Pan with my sword while holding Smee's knocked out body with my handless arm! I even managed to nick the devil on the cheek before-"

Emma stopped him with a disapproving frown.

Hook smiled innocently at her. "What? Is my story bothering you?"

Emma rolled her eyes and picked up a book from the side of her bed. "Kinda, yes."

"What about it?" he asked, his voice carrying the sound of hurt. "Don't you like it?"

Emma opened her book and looked at him as though she were sure he knew what she was talking about. "C'mon, Jones." -She only called him Jones when she was flirting with or teasing him- "We both know that didn't happen. There's no way! Try telling it to a girl who hasn't actually seen you and a bunch of lost boys fight before."

He could tell she wasn't buying it. "I- I'll admit I was very lucky back then. Pan underestimated-"

"The only person he underestimated was Rumpelstiltskin. Be honest! What really happened?"

Hook held his breath in defiance before finally sighing and giving in to defeat. He said the following with shame and embarrassment. "Okay, okay. We scouted the shore and found nothing. A few of my crewmates who were drunk, unbeknownst to be, stumbled upon a boar which sufficiently chased us all into The Black Forest while taking Smee's pants with it."

Emma tried not to laugh knowing it might make him feel bad, but she couldn't help herself. "Did that _really_ happen?!"

Hook grumbled before replying quietly, "Yes."

She laughed for a little longer before finally saying, "Okay okay! I'll stop. But finish your story!"

Hook narrowed his eyes. "Really? You want me to?"

"Yes!" she answered with a fierce nod. Secretly she was hoping the rest of his adventure would be full of such hilarity.

Hook stuck his chin out proudly and delved back into his tale. "After a perilous trek through The Black Forest, we managed to avoid a bulk of its dangers by emerging back onto the beach, only it wasn't the same beach we had landed on. In fact, we had no sight of the Roger! Nearby, though, was a shimmery cove. I noticed splashes of water and came to the conclusion that there were fish there. My men were starting to get weary and hungry. We had lost what few supplies we'd brought with us from the Roger, so I ordered them to make camp while I caught us some dinner.

"Using my Hook to sharpen a large stick, I was able to make my own spear. Once it was finished, I took off my boots and wadded into the water, aiming and preparing to strike the surface for fish. I had managed to catch more than enough food for my men. They feasted like kings, praising my excellent skills, wonderful charms, and devilishly handsome and stunning good looks-"

"Is this another lie?" Emma asked suspiciously. She was wary of his crew praising his 'devilishly handsome and stunning good looks'. Too many adjectives all at once.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Hook denied.

Emma grinned. "Come on, what happened this time?" she pushed. She knew it had to be good if he wanted to hide it so badly. She pursed her lips and drew her eyes wide so as to give the impression of begging.

Hook couldn't lie to that face. "We- we got a small camp set up and I did carve a spear with my hook but- the cove wasn't full of fish. It was full of mermaids. They were all swimming underwater as they do when it's dark- for above the surface, the air is cold to them. There was an area of the cove that deepened suddenly, and I could see movement under the water but no details. I thought it was a fish I was spearing. But the mermaid I hit broke the stick and smacked me roughly with her tail. I tripped into the deeper part of the water. She tried to drag me down but I kicke- but..." Another sigh. "... Smee... rescued me by... hitting her on the head with a coconut..."

He looked at Emma to see her reaction. She kept a pokerface which ended in her going "PFFFBBT" and laughing again.

"Oh, my dear lady, how it pains me so to hear your mocking cries of laughter!" he exclaimed dramatically, clutching his chest with both hands.

She wiped her eyes and stopped. "Are you sure you don't want to switch stories? Maybe to a reality that's a little less... reality?" she asked. It was fair to give him the chance to turn back.

"No!" he cried out defiantly. "I promise you it gets better from here!"

_I certainly hope so,_ she thought to herself with amusement. He was definitely doing a good job keeping her entertained.

Hook cleared his throat loudly and pressed forward. "The mermaids hissed at us. There were many of them, probably upwards of twenty, and they all had nasty looks on their faces. As a group, they were menacing and posed a threat to us, even on land. Not wanting to cause anymore trouble, I grabbed my boots and ordered my men to run along the beach. We managed to get out of their sights, though we were able to hear their foul curses from much further away. We kept on the beach for the rest of our time on the Island, hoping to ring around and find the cove where we'd anchored the Roger. We reached a sheer cliff-face, though. A giant waterfall spewed over the edge into a large and churning river below. It was suicide to jump.

"We were able to catch sight of the Jolly Roger, though. Not wanting to go back the way we came through The Black Forest, I knew the only way to get back to the Roger was to fly with Pixie Dust. I had done some research before journeying there and knew there was some on the island. I had a map of its location with me, and I led my men to the trees where it grew in abundance. Lost Boys guarded the trees. They hid in the bushes, waiting to jump the unwary wanderer or ignorant thief. We managed to find their hiding spots, though from our vantage points, and easily knocked them out- for I was not keen on killing small boys.

"Not trusting my other men to, I bravely climbed the trees up to their top and collected the pixie dust into a small pouch, whereupon when I got back down I sprinkled a little bit on each of my men until we were all in the air. We flew back to my ship and landed on the deck with news for the rest of the crew. And that was how our arrival to Neverland went."

"Just like that?" Emma asked, looking at Hook questioningly.

"Aye!" Hook looked at Emma and beamed proudly.

But, like she always does, she felt the need to bring out the truth. "That did not end like that. Tink told me that pixie dust doesn't work on people in Neverland unless they're a fairy or belong to the Island!"

Hook made another proud face as though he'd bested Emma at last. "Ah! But didn't Henry say he flew with pixie dust?"

Emma lowered her brow. "Yeah. With Pan's help. And he's the only one on Neverland who belongs there, you know? He probably staged it."

Hook made a grumpy face. "You-!" he started.

"Don't hide the truth, Captain. I know when you're lying! Just tell me what happened!" she pressed.

He raised his arms into the air as a cry for help. "Gah! Fine!" he snapped. "The truth is that once we got out of the mermaid's range, we ran into a few of our other crewmates and they brought us back to the ship..."

"And?"

"And nothing."

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure!"

"Fine," Emma finished. She settled back into her spot and started reading her book quietly.

After awhile of silence Hook said, "Wait. There's more."

"I knew it!" Emma cried, throwing her book onto the floor. She was smiling. "What is it? Tell me!"

"When our fellow mates found us, we were wet. Some of the men with me were crying, and a few were collapsed face-first onto the sand. Smee had wet himself after he hit the mermaid. He later told me it was because he was afraid the mermaid would come after him next. I could barely move. I was sopping wet and my outfit weighed more heavily on me than my shipmates as mine were," he gestured to his regular clothes hanging on the door nearby, "leather, as you know. We looked ridiculous and my pride had never felt so damaged... except maybe now."

He looked sad and Emma asked him, "Why so glum, chum?"

"Because now you know I wasn't always the swashbuckling hero of legend in your world. I rarely had such glorious moments," he answered quietly.

Emma smiled softly and brushed some of his hair back behind his ears. "Well, it it makes you feel any better, I really liked your story. And also, you weren't really a swashbuckling hero of legend in my world. You were kind of just a goofy-looking bad guy. Which isn't you," she said. "Good-night, Captain Killian Jones." She kissed him on the cheek and set her book down, getting under the covers. But she didn't fall asleep right away. First she told him, "I thought about it during your story... and I think I want to go adventuring. With you. On the Roger."

"Would you now?" he asked with surprise.

She thought about it for another second before deciding, "Yes. I would love to."

"When would you like to start?"

"Tomorrow morning." She turned over in the bed to look up at him. "I want to be a pirate."

"As you wish," he replied quietly with a grin. She beamed back at him before accepting a small kiss on the forehead and turning in the bed, falling asleep shortly thereafter.

Hook sat up in his spot smiling and knowing he'd done his job keeping her spirits up once more.


	7. Hook and Emma go on a DATE

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Hook and Emma go on a DATE.

**Rated:** C for cute shit

* * *

"So... where are we going?" Emma asked. "We passed the Jolly Roger awhile ago." Her hands were shoved in the pockets of her leather jacket. It was cold out, and they had been walking down the beach for almost thirty minutes. Tiny grains of sand had snuck their way into her boots, making her slightly uncomfortable.

"We're almost there. I figured my ship wasn't the most romantic setting, especially since it hasn't been thoroughly cleaned in awhile," Hook replied.

Emma sucked in a breath and blinked. "You didn't need to put that thought in my head," she replied.

Hook tilted his head up. "It's just beyond this dune." He heard Emma release a sigh of relief and smiled sadly. "I feel I should apologize for making you trek through this unfortunate terrain." He offered his hand to help her up the dune. Emma allowed herself a tiny smile as she accepted his hand.

"It's fine. I'd take this over sitting at home any day. I feel like I've been there too much lately."

For once things were actually quiet in Storybrooke. There were no evil-doers (or innocents) plotting revenge on Regina, no immortal 50 years olds trapped in 16 year old bodies in search of her son. It was... peaceful. The Savior at last had a moment to relax. And she wasn't used to it. She found herself a little bored sitting around all day waiting for Rumple and Regina to find a way back to the Enchanted Forest. That's why she was so eager to go on a mini-adventure with Killian.

She had agreed to go on a date with him, taking advantage of the opportunity. So far it was cold, a little rainy, and full of sand, but she didn't mind. She felt glad just to be around him, and her feelings made her a little warm with embarrassment. She wasn't used to her legs feeling like goo and her heart skipping beats all the time.

"Here we are!" Killian announced, throwing his hands up in the air with pride.

Emma took one final step, clearing the dune, and looked up from her feet. Before her was a small cove, sheltered from the strong winds and waves of the Atlantic. "Wow..." she said, her voice almost a whisper. Rocks jutted out and formed an enclosed circle and a sort of roof above a flat, smooth ground. The shallow water was almost calm, and was only disturbed by the tiny droplets of rain that landed every few moments.

Emma looked closer and noticed something small hidden behind a rock that was a part of the cove's enclave. Before she could comment, Hook led her down the dune. His pace was quicker, boosted by his excitement. Emma grinned and followed him, sliding down the dune with ease, anticipating whatever other surprise he had in store for her.

While following her date, Emma looked up at the sky and noticed dark clouds looming. "It looks like a storm is coming," she noted.

Hook shrugged and turned to face her. "Well should we get caught we can wait it out in the safety of these rocks," he answered with a smile. Emma raised an eyebrow. She could tell he almost wanted to get caught in the rain with her, not that she didn't feel the same way. "And here we are!" he exclaimed as they turned around the sharp corner of the rocks.

"Wow... when... when did you do this?" Emma asked in wonder. Killian had laid out a large blanket (supported by a few others to put distance between them and the rocks) which was decorated with food, wine, and, for old times' sake, some rum.

Hook answered, "This morning."

Emma took a few steps forward, looking around in awe, her eyes shining with curiosity. "This place is amazing. And- and-" She wanted to tell him that he was amazing but she found herself tongue-tied. She blushed for a quick minute before saying, "Annndd... this set-up is so- neat! I mean, great- I mean..." She sighed, then smiled. "...Wonderful. I mean... wonderful. No one's ever done something like this for me before."

Hook scratched the back of his head shyly. "Well it isn't _that_ grand. It's just a few blankets and some food."

Emma gave him a knowing look. "Don't sell yourself short, Jones." She smiled even wider and sat down, leaning back on her hands. "This is... perfect."

Hook raised his eyebrows, trying to hide the overwhelming joy he felt at hearing her praise. "Worth the long walk?" he asked as he poured her some of the wine.

"Definitely," She replied as she took the glass he offered.

They sat quietly for a minute, watching the storm roll in. Thunder bellowed in the distance, and she could see the waves far off crashing roughly against the shore. But she felt safe in that cove, with the rocky roof over her head and Hook by her side.

"How did you find this place?" she wondered.

"I've sailed my ship across Storybrooke's border many a times. There are plenty of curious things hidden from the others. Most aren't comfortable wandering this far from the town, worried they'll bump into the border and lose themselves to the curse." He paused and swished some of his wine in his glass. "I've been here before. I like to think here, with my ship anchored just a little ways off. It's quiet and distant."

Emma nodded and took a sip. "It's almost like time stands still here."

Hook was glad she understood, though not surprised. He recognized how similar they were, even when she wouldn't. "Tell me something, love," he started. Emma looked over at him, listening. "What do you intend to do... when you return to the Enchanted Forest?"

It was not a question he particularly enjoyed, mostly because of its frightening implications. As a princess, and as the Savior, she'd have duties to her kingdom, her parents, her son. She might not have time for a one-handed pirate with a drinking problem like him, so eloquently described by Peter Pan himself.

Emma didn't answer at first. She too didn't like the question. Mostly because she'd never thought about it. Would she really need to learn how to run a kingdom or learn how to be a princess? If not, where would she go? She didn't know a lot about the Enchanted Forest except that it didn't have Netflix (terrible), proper plumbing (terribler), or even jeans (terriblest)! There was also something about the great unknown that just... freaked her out. Not knowing what was going to happen next. What if she didn't know how to run a kingdom at all and her parents suddenly died and left her in charge? What if some evil wizard swooped in out of nowhere and kidnapped Henry for evil, magical experiments? What if the second she got there an ogre came out of nowhere and smashed her into the ground? Those thoughts made her shiver.

She decided to answer truthfully. "I really don't know. I've never thought about it. I guess I've just been trying to push it out of my mind. As though the less I think about it the less likely it is to happen."

Hook had to hide a slight smile. _There you go again, Swan. Speaking the words I think up in my mind, _he thought with a sort of strange amusement.

Emma sighed. "I know- I mean... I realize that the whole point of me coming here and breaking this curse was so that everyone could go home and get their happily ever after but... the Enchanted Forest isn't _my_ home. What if I can't find my happily ever after there? I know this might seem selfish and maybe even cruel but... I love things the way they are right now. My family is here with me, in this world-" _and you_, she added in her head, "-and everything feels so familiar... so comfortable."

Thunder rumbled again, this time closer. Rain began to fall more frequently, and after a few seconds lightning flashed just beyond the rocks.

"Are you afraid?" Hook asked, rather bluntly, too.

Emma stopped to think of some appropriate answer. For some reason she felt like she wasn't allowed to be afraid. As if being the Savior meant being fearless of all things, even the uncertain future. But she knew she wasn't entirely fearless, and she couldn't lie to Hook. He'd see right through her anyways. "Yes," she replied quietly.

Suddenly she let her head fall on his shoulder. He was surprised but tried not to show it, and he wrapped his arm around her to cradle her gently.

On any other first date, that might seem a little weird. But Emma was perfectly at peace, and so was her better half. Because, in a way, it wasn't their first date. It was as if they'd been together for years already.

They sat like that for a little while, the rain pouring down just outside while they stayed warm and dry. Thunder and lightning danced within miles, and they just watched.

"I think I'm ready for that rum now," Emma said at last with a light laugh.


	8. Method Acting

**A/N: Hey! I'm a tumblr-based fanfictioner, so these are all from my tumblr blog**

**I update there hella faster than here, so if you want to see chapters sooner, you should go follow me and keep an eye out!**

**Reviews are extra appreciated and be sure to follow this fic if you can't wait for more!**

* * *

**Summary:** Killian, after getting his ship back, invites Emma and Henry to come aboard. Henry decides to have some fun, though.

**Rated:** CCC for Captain Cobra Cuteness

* * *

"Avast, ye maties!" Emma cried, raising a deliberate finger in the air. Atop her head was a cheesy pirate hat she'd Henry had picked out at a Disney store, the remains of a peeled off Peter Pan sticker were still visible on the front.

Killian had to keep from snickering, covering his mouth with his hand and keeping his head lowered. When he had found the _Jolly_ and invited Emma to see the pirate's life for herself, he certainly hadn't expected… well… what he was witnessing.

"Henry put me up to it, okay?" Emma muttered in explanation, as if reading his mind. She lifted her gaze and eyed the few members of Killian's new crew. Which was basically just Smee and a few sailors who had been picked off the streets. "Me and my captain, the infamous-" she sighed, "-Jack Sparrow, are seizing control of this vessel from here on out!"

She stood there with her arm raised, as if waiting for something. She cleared her throat. "My _captain_, the infamous _Jack Sparrow_!" she repeated a little louder, switching arms. After another few moments she rolled her eyes and started again. "**My captai**-"

"**_ARRGH_**!" Henry shouted, bursting from below deck. He was fully dressed the part, wearing a bandana, eyepatch, and the stereotypical Captain Hook ensemble. He'd even drawn a moustache with some black paint.

Killian couldn't help it anymore. He started to howl in laughter. It was partially from the ridiculousness of the entire scene and partially from the looks on his crew's faces. They all seemed puzzled, the exception being Smee, who knew of the fairytales from the other land.

Henry ignored Killian's unbridled guffaws, holding out a small sword and dancing circles around the ship's deck. "Who dares challenge _me_?" he demanded, pounding his chest. The crew just stared at him, confused.

Emma smiled and looked over at Killian, who was wiping tears from his eyes, still letting out a giggle every now and again. "I believe this blasphemer wishes to challenge you! He mocks you with his mirth!" she called, pointing her finger at him.

Henry grinned. "Then let him come forth and face my wrath!" he shouted, holding his sword up in front of him, getting into an, unbeknownst to him, poor fighting stance.

Killian heaved himself off the wall he was leaning on, shooting Emma a glance that said, _You owe me one, Swan. _She just winked, watching as he pulled out a sword that was resting in one of the barrels.

"Aye, it's true! I won't allow you to steal my ship!" he exclaimed.

Their two swords clashed and Henry yelped, pulling away quickly. "D-don't go easy on me!" he stammered, trying to cover up his surprise.

Killian chuckled. "Go easy on the infamous Jack Sparrow? I wouldn't dream of it," he replied with a flourish. He stood straight again, spinning the sword in his hands.

Emma watched with amusement as Killian humored Henry, letting him get close every now and again. When the fight had continued for an appropriate amount of time, Killian watched Henry drive in for a direct blow. He easily grabbed the hilt of Henry's sword, pulling it with him and fitting it comfortably under his arm, collapsing on the deck.

"You got me!" he wailed, writhing in faux pain. "I've been defeated- shamed in front of my own crew!" He gestured towards the sailors who seemed to have finally caught on the act.

Henry smiled triumphantly, gently placing one foot on Killian's gut and setting his hands on his hips. "_The Jolly Roger_ is now mine!" he whooped, pulling the sword out from under Killian and beginning to run about the deck. "Prepare to set sail and swear allegiance to me! Else ye walk tha plank!" he shouted in his bad pirate accent.

While Henry was playing with the helm, Emma helped Killian up and beamed. "Good job, mate," she complimented. "You should really get into method acting!"

Killian squinted and raised an eyebrow. "Method…?"

Emma smiled and shook her head. "Nevermind," she answered. She stood a little on her toes and kissed him gently on the nose, removing her plush pirate hat and fitting it on his head. "Thanks, Killian."

He looked pleased, adjusting the hat so it was tilted slightly. "I do fancy this article," he purred. "How do I look in it?"

Emma's smile softened as she watched him play with it. "You look perfect."


End file.
